A Chance at Friendship
by AliBaliBee
Summary: Edward and Rosalie meet and are perfect for each other. Things in the Cullen family are only slightly different, but it means a world of difference to Bella Swan when she unexpectedly finds her first best friend. 1st fanfic, criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1: Holding On

Chapter 1 - Holding on

When I was first changed, I never imagined that I could possibly feel content in my life as a vampire. After all, it had been my job to track down and kill these demons who were bound for Hell, and when I was bitten, it seemed my life had ended in more than one sense. But things had been going so right in my life lately. I thought of my son, Edward. A good man, though an eternal teenager, with a kind face and thirst for knowledge rather than human blood. When I had changed him, I felt a twinge of guilt for putting him through such pain, but I never regretted the decision. He was my son, our son.

I pulled my wife, Esme, closer to me, my arms wrapping around her. She smiled up at me, that brilliant grin which made me feel like we were the only people in the world. She loved our children just the same as I did. We were staying near Appalachia at the time, Esme and I, and Edward and Rosalie.

Rosalie, my daughter even if not biologically, was the third human I had bitten and changed into a vampire to live this eternal life with us. I had changed her in the hopes that she and Edward would have the kind of companionship that Esme and I had found in each other. I didn't want my son to be lonely. I wanted him to have someone to confide in and love. My plan had worked out wonderfully. Edward and Rosalie were drawn to each other. Initially, Edward had to get used to her, to warm up to Rosalie's personality. She was quite independent and definitely sure of herself, and her looks. The ability to read the minds of others could be either a gift or a curse at times for Edward. In this case, however, it had all worked out. There's beauty in every person, even if they are a vampire. Edward had found in Rosalie's mind a quality to which he was drawn. They were meant for each other after all. Underneath the obvious good looks, Edward and Rosalie were soul mates. I felt proud that I had brought them together.

Rosalie was still, at times, sorrowful, mourning over her lost human life, but Edward, being as amazing as he was, always seemed able to make her grateful that at least one good thing had come out of her "life of darkness" as she called it - the love between the two of these young vampires. Rosalie was vain but compassionate. Edward was intelligent and polite, and he knew the motives behind her actions, and just what to say to cheer her up.

Edward and Rosalie were now officially husband and wife. Their wedding had been beautiful. I think that had it been possible, Esme would have been crying at their wedding. They had brought out a new intensity to her maternal instincts. Esme, like myself, was overjoyed to see Edward happy, especially in love. He deserved to be happy.

Edward had never had trouble abstaining from human blood, other than a certain rebellious period some years ago when he had preyed upon humans whose thoughts were full of evil. It had been a disappointing and also frightening time. He left his mother and I with no idea where he could be. But he came back to us, and since that day, his diet had been strictly "vegetarian." Edward was the model of a wonderful, obedient son.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Esme asked, pulling my thoughts out of the past. I looked into her eyes. They were nearly black, as I was sure mine were, too.

"Just our children," I told her honestly. Esme smiled. "I'm beginning to feel thirsty and I have night shift at the hospital in a few days. How do you feel about a hunting trip, just you and me, up in the mountains? Edward and Rosalie fed recently, and I'm sure they will be happy for some quality time together."

Esme considered it and finally grinned and agreed. "I'm feeling a bit thirsty myself. I'll just go tell Edward and Rosalie, Carlisle."

No doubt Edward had already heard the whole idea and was just waiting for Esme to enter his and Rosalie's room to tell them we were going out hunting.

I smiled as I watched her flash up the stairs to find the two of them. How lucky I was. I finally had a family, four people content with each other and living in harmony. Well, four _vampires_. But four vampires as we were, we all had respect for humanity, a rarity in our kind, that came in for different reasons. Edward could know what humans were thinking. He knew their thoughts, actions, and motives. He couldn't take the life of any innocent human. I had been a doctor for most of my time on this earth. I would not live to take the lives of others. Rather, I would help give them back with my profession. Esme was quite motherly. Children were a miracle in her eyes, although she could no longer have any. Such a good, beautiful creature. And Rosalie. Rosalie, longing for her normal life again. _Jealous_ of humanity, if anything. She wanted mortality. She knew she could never have it, but why let her fate intervene with anyones life if not needed?

Esme was back at my side in a matter of seconds. She giggled, saying, "They said they would rather be alone. I don't even want to think about it, to be truthful." She laughed again. I rolled my eyes playfully and pulled her to my side. "Well, darling, we should go if we want to have time to hunt and be back for you to go to work."

"Yes," I agreed. "Esme?" I asked.

"Hm?" She looked up at me curiously with her fair angel face.

"Have I ever told you how immensely lucky I am to have you?" I caressed her cheek with my cold hand.

She smiled lightly, a twinkle in her dark eyes. Then she laughed. "Something like that I suppose." She reached up to kiss my cheek.

I sighed, content with Esme in my arms as we walked very slowly to the door. She made my existence mean something, simply by being here with me.

Once outside, our skin glimmered in the sunlight and we ran. Ran towards the oncoming forest. Speed. A trademark of our kind. I must admit, I have become quite fond of the speed. It took us just minutes and we were a hundred miles away. In the large forest of Tennessee, Esme and I hunted what we found. Plenty of bears, deer galore. Later that night, I sensed something near the center of the forest and called to Esme, wondering if she was smelling what I was.

She immediately covered her nose with her small hand. Esme was wonderful, but the temptation was certainly strong. "Go back to the house." I ordered her. "I don't want for you to go through this." I was referring to her need to overcome the thirst. The smell of human blood was difficult for all vampires. Had we been human blood-drinkers, the instinct would have taken over right away. But we were vampires of logic, and able to keep our own heads, even when confronted with human blood. Mostly. I was practically immune to the thirst, having been surrounded by it for so long. But I didn't want Esme to have to struggle with it.

"I can stay with you," she insisted. "I'll just...hold my breath. But Carlisle, I think you should go check on whatever it is." She stopped breathing as soon as the last word was spoken. I nodded. I wanted to be with her as much as she did. I just didn't want any accidents to happen. Kissing her cheek, I ran into the encroaching darkness.

From the smell of it, there was plenty of blood, and more was flowing every second. The human had lost plenty of blood, but the heart still beat optimistically, trying to hold on to life.

I heard it far before I saw it. The loud, infuriated roar of a grizzly. When I came upon the scene, there was nothing to do but take care of the bear first. Letting my enhanced strength take over, I pounced on the giant bear, biting into it's neck but not bothering to drink from it. I wasn't as thirsty any more, and now my focus had shifted to the unconscious man lying in a pool of his own blood. He was large, quite tall and muscular. A gun lay a few feet away and I could only assume that it hadn't been much help in self-defense. His nearly black, curly hair was matted to his face. There was blood everywhere.

It looked as if he was nearly dead. I wished I could know how to help him. I was a doctor, but out here with no supplies and after he'd suffered such blood loss, this man was on the edge of life and death. He was going to die. I didn't know him, I didn't know how he had gotten in this situation, so why was I feeling so guilty leaving him in the forest to die? He was young, and despite his white face, twisted in agony at the moment, and gashed body, he was handsome. I knew why I felt guilty. An innocent human was bleeding to death right in front of my eyes. I am a doctor, a man who saves lives. He needed my help.

There was only one way I could think to save his life, and unfortunately, that was to take it from him. But I couldn't do that. Even if he was dying. His life was important, but so was my family's happiness. How could I know how they would feel about this? How this man himself would feel? Would he be relieved, or horrified? My family felt so complete already, was there a point in condemning another to our life?

I was torn. Indecision. Pain. Compassion. What to do?

I ran.

I ran to the only person who could aid in my decision. The only beacon of light in the entire forest. Esme. Explaining to her the situation as quickly as I could, I asked what Esme's input was. Whatever she chose was important.

When I finished, Esme's face was filled with horror, fear, and sympathy. "Oh, poor man!" she exclaimed. She couldn't stand to think of anyone in pain.

"Esme, I can't make this decision by myself. Please tell me what I should do."

She looked absolutely shocked. Of course, this wouldn't be an easy call on her part either. But after a moment of her silent, confused contemplation she took a breath and stated, "Go, Carlisle. I think you should change him. Save a life where you can." She smiled and gave me a gentle push.

I beamed at her in thanks and was back to the man in under a minute. He was still alive, unconscious, his breathing ragged and irregular. He was still bleeding horribly. Letting the venom fill my mouth, I bit him. I didn't even want to think what my other children's reactions were going to be at the moment. I lifted the large man into my arms before the screaming started.


	2. Chapter 2: New Additions

Chapter 2 – New Additions

Edward and Rosalie were surprised to find Esme and I home early from the hunting trip. They were even more surprised to find me carrying a bleeding man. I didn't give them any chance to ask questions. With Esme and our children locked, waiting, in our bedroom, I ran to find my medical supplies. I had to stop the bleeding before he could die. While still unconscious, the man twitched in pain the whole time. I felt immense relief when I finally stopped the bleeding to realize that his breathing was regular, though still in sharp intakes, and his heart was still beating. It was just a matter of time before his heart stopped forever.

Leaving the man to suffer in his transformation, I went upstairs to my waiting family. Esme's face was calm, her sad smile telling me that I had done the right thing. Edward looked puzzled. Rosalie was shocked and livid. It looked as though she could start shaking with anger at any moment.

"Rosalie," I began, hoping to soothe her.

"Don't you try to talk yourself out of this! I don't know how you could be so selfish, Carlisle!" she screamed at me. "We were perfectly happy and you bring in yet another person to damn to this life!"

"No one in this house has been damned, Rosalie," I attempted in reassuring her. None of the family had ever had the same beliefs as I had. We still had our souls. There had to be some kind of redemption for us when our existence ceased. We tried so hard to be good. I knew by her sneer that she was doubtful still of my theory.

Edward stepped in this time, not allowing Rosalie to continue in her rage. "I assure you we respect the idea, Carlisle, but there is no certainty in that belief. However, if you believe saving this man was the right decision, I support you. I just wish you hadn't tempted us all with his blood by bringing him here, into our house, without any prior knowledge." I felt proud of my son at this instant, not that such an idea was irregular. I was always proud of him. He was respectful.

Edward turned to Rosalie, his eyes pleading. "Rose. You know what it's like to be human better than I can remember. Would you have been content in watching someone die if you knew it could be prevented?"

Rosalie looked away from Edward, suddenly immensely interested in the floor. She was uncomfortable with the topic at hand. She had never wanted this life. But could she have denied it to a man with no choice other than death? I knew she would have done the same.

Her face was full of sorrow as Rosalie looked back at Edward. If it were possible, I knew her golden eyes would have tears in them. She threw her arms around Edward and sobbed without tears into his broad shoulders. He rocked her, combing through her long, gold hair and whispering in her ear that it would be all right.

"Oh Edward." She pulled away to look into his loving eyes. "You make me a better person."

It was certainly true. Rosalie could be selfish at times, but Edward's selflessness balanced her perfectly. I had never seen two people more made for each other. With the exception, of course, of Esme and I, I thought with a smile.

Rosalie turned to me, her expression apologetic. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Carlisle. It was disrespectful. I know you just wanted to help. Who knows, he may become like a brother to me."

I smiled at her apology. "It's alright, Rosalie. I hope you'll be able to think of our new addition as family. When the change is completed, I will need you all to help me explain this to him and make him feel like family. Considering he wants to stay." I knew Rosalie missed her human family, her brothers especially. I didn't want to cause her pain thinking about it. But I liked the idea of she and Edward having a sibling.

I liked the idea of having another son.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Teenager

Chapter 3 – Just a Teenager

_Forks, Washington_

Ah, Forks High School. Nothing makes you regret your existence more than spending every day in an institution so pointless as high school. But going through it with your 4 other vampire siblings can make it less tedious, at times.

Today was another typical day. Everyone seemed excited with the news of Charlie Swan's daughter. Today would be her first day at the high school. I hoped for her sake that she wouldn't find it as dull as my family and I do. I wondered absentmindedly whether or not she was good-looking, and then went back to considering the impossible fact that Jasper had actually beat me in wrestling last night. I would have to challenge him to a rematch tonight. As my family was walking to lunch, I found Edward shooting me a wary, yet amused, glance and thought, _Is that for the first thought or the second?_ Edward simply rolled his eyes. I chuckled softly.

I have come to find that lunch is the time of day which most humans enjoy the most. For us, it is merely pointless. Unless the cafeteria sells live grizzlies.

I doubt they do.

My family and I went through the lunch line, buying food we wouldn't eat, and sat at our usual table away from everyone else. I permitted myself a brief glance around the cafeteria before settling into my silent reverie of how to challenge Jasper to a rematch without seeming too eager. I had obviously lost unfairly. He wouldn't beat me again, I thought smugly.

From across the cafeteria, through all the buzzing of chatter, I distinctly heard our name: Cullen. I lifted my eyes to see who was gossiping about my unusual family now. Jessica Stanley was talking to a girl I could only assume was Isabella Swan, newcomer to Forks. She was kinda pretty for a human. She seemed to be looking over at our table an awful lot.

"They are...very nice-looking." Of course. The whole school already knew that. What they didn't know was why. Isabella continued looking up at us, perhaps intrigued by our inhuman beauty, but more likely intimidated by the subconscious fear and aversion humans felt towards us.

Jessica answered her understatement of a statement. "Yes, they're all together though – Edward and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean." She went on with her expert opinion on the Cullen clan history. I didn't bother to pay attention any more. I'd heard _this_ rant a thousand times. Then again, when you have abnormally sensitive hearing, it's hard for things to escape your notice.

"So, they're all dating someone?" The Swan girl asked curiously, in a voice that was a little too innocent. She was probably ogling at Edward. Pity for every smitten girl at this school to meet a total rejection from him if they even glanced his way. Edward was dating the most gorgeous girl in school. I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, though. It had to be hard to be the most beautiful couple in Forks.

Of course, we were all beautiful. There wasn't a drop of self-doubt in me, and what boost of confidence could I possibly gain because some pathetic human thought I was good-looking? No vampire needed their assurance. I grinned at the thought. Oh how wonderful for me, I'm prettier than the children.

"Well, all of them but Emmett. That's the muscular one with the curly hair. But you have to admit, he's way too scary and intimidating to even considering talking to!" I smirked at Jessica Stanley's words. Too scary and intimidating. That was me alright. I was scary _and_ intimidating, not to mention huge, and damn proud of it.

I turned to Edward, about to make a joke about what he had probably just heard, and ask, while I was at it, what Isabella was thinking, but he didn't look amused or interested. His brow was puckered in frustration as he stared, dissatisfied, at Isabella Swan.

"What's up, man?" I asked. "Come on, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm!" I joked, elbowing him. _What's she thinking, anyways? Is it something bad?_

Edward snapped his stare away from Bella at my thoughts. "No," he spoke in a low voice. "I don't know what she's thinking. This has never happened before. It's...very disconcerting."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." _She's probably thinking the same trivial thoughts as everyone else in here, so why are you acting so upset?_

Edward gave me a pointedly exasperated glare. "I don't care what she's thinking. At least not now. It's just weird. Why wouldn't I be able to hear?What if she figures us out, and I have no way of knowing?"

"Yeah, right. Like she's gonna accuse a small-town family of being mythical monsters. She's just a teenager, Edward," Alice's small voice interrupts. The others have caught the gist of the conversation by now.

"Just a silly human girl. Don't bother yourself worrying about it." Rosalie is practically purring to Edward, trying to pull the attention back to herself.

Suddenly Edward chuckles. We all shoot him curious glances. "Sorry," he says, "I couldn't help it. Jessica Stanley just noted that she's never seen us all talking this much, even among ourselves."

I fight down a laugh. For unobservant teens, everyone here certainly seems interested in all the affairs of our peculiar life. If only they knew.

Alice's high voice disrupts all our thoughts once more. "Still, she seems nice enough from what she's said." She's smiling brightly. "I wonder what she could be thinking...Maybe now you know how we feel all the time, Edward!" she teases him playfully, standing up to throw away her untouched tray of food. She skipped out of the cafeteria at a normal human pace.

I looked back at Isabella. All around her, people chattered their heads off, obviously hoping to steal some of her sudden popularity, yet she seemed so out of place, like she didn't belong there. I wished I could know what she felt. She looked skeptical of her surroundings, but I couldn't be certain. I was sure that no matter how much I wanted to know what she was thinking, Edward was even more desperate. Poor guy. He wasn't used to this happening. Oh well. He'd get over it once he was out of here.

People were getting up. I stood up, too, and walked with my family out of the cafeteria double doors. I had a feeling this day was going to get interesting. As I walked to calculus, I wondered if Alice had seen anything happening. She was probably too wound up worrying about Jasper, he'd been struggling lately with our diet and it seemed everything Alice did was centered around making it easier for him. I decided to ask her anyways when school was over, just out of curiosity.


End file.
